Dreams Only Last For A Night
by twoeggsdontlast
Summary: It's one big love triangle between Alex, Jack, and Zack, so who's going to end up together?


** Stop Fucking Around With My Emotions**

"There's a story at the bottom of this bottle.." Alex sang, finishing up the words to Dear Maria, Count Me In, the song that they ended their set with every night.

After the crowd finished screaming, Alex knew it was safe to talk again and everyone would be able to hear him.

"New York City, you guys rule! Now let's all go backstage and make out!"

"Hey, that's my job! Stay away you guys!" Jack replied, smiling.

"JALEX EXISTS," a girl in the crowd yelled, and everyone started screaming again.

"Oh yeah? Watch this," said Alex, as he walked over to Jack and kissed him on the lips. Once again, everyone in the crowd screamed. No one except Rian noticed the look on Zacks face when this happened.

"Alex stop, I'm getting turned on," Jack joked. They loved doing stuff like this onstage, because they knew the fans loved it. None of it actually meant anything, not for Alex anyway. Jack on the other hand, was completely in love with Alex, who didn't even notice. The fans were more observant they he was for fucks sake.

Alex and Jack knew what the fans thought. They knew everyone thought they were secretly in a relationship, and although the fanfiction was a little weird, they liked to joke about it. Only joke, nothing more. Alex didn't know how Jack felt, and Jack wanted to keep it that way. He couldn't risk losing his best friend for some dumb feelings.

Alex sometimes wondered if the way Jack acted was more then him just joking around. Sometimes it seemed like he actually meant the things he said. Alex didn't care if Jack felt that way about him, he just didn't want to hurt him, because he was straight. Alex liked boobs, and boobs only. Which he made a little too clear to everyone Jack thought.

"Wow, can you guys take your shirts off more often? Tell your friends to do this at all our shows!" As Alex said that, Zack noticed how upset Jack seemed to get.

_He'll never be interested in me. He just wants Alex, everyone knows it. I'll never be able to compare to him. I'm just the bassist everyone ignores._

But at that moment, someone in the crowd decided to notice him.

"I love you Zack!" She screamed.

Zack smiled.

"I love you too, I hope you had a great night!" That was probably the most he'd spoken all night. It's not that Zack was shy, it's just that he didn't think anyone cared enough to listen to what he had to say. Everyone was more interested in Alex and Jack. Even Rian who didn't talk at all during shows got more attention than he did. He just played bass, so he didn't matter much.

Rian however, noticed all this. He noticed how sad Zack always seemed, and how he looked at Jack. He didn't want to say anything and embarrass him, but he did notice. Being with Cassadee all this time, who cared about everyone elses feelings much more than her own, made him notice this kind of stuff. He made himself a mental note to talk to Zack after the show.

"Alright guys, we'll see you soon, but now we're done. We'll be hanging out outside, so come say hi! Someone grab Jacks butt." Alex ended the show, and started walking backstage.

Jack threw the rest of his guitar picks out to the crowd at the same time Rian threw his drum sticks, and they both followed Alex. After smiling at the fans, Zack followed.

After the show they signed some autographs, and took pictures with fans, but eventually the police told them they had to leave so the fans would go.

Once they got on their bus, naturally Alex and Jack started acting like idiots, but tonight Matt was so tired he didn't even care, he just went straight to bed.

"Hey, Zack, can I talk to you? In private?" Rian asked him quietly, making sure no one else could hear.

"Uh, sure?" Zack was confused. What couldn't Rian say in front of the other guys?

After they were out of ear shot from everyone else, Rian spoke.

"Listen, when we're on stage, and Alex and Jack are talking, I don't have much to do except watch you guys, so I notice a lot. I see how you look at him, Zack. I can see how hurt you always look. And I see how he looks at Alex, and I know you can too. You're the big tough guy with the muscles, so everyone thinks you're always okay, but I know that's not true. But we all know that Alex is as straight as a pin, so they won't end up together. If you really love him as much as I think you do, I think you should tell him."

Zack couldn't believe it. He didn't think anyone noticed him that much, especially not one of the other band members. He also didn't realize how obvious how he felt about Jack was. Zack had never told anyone he was gay. Jack on the other hand, would fuck anything that moved if he liked how it looked enough, and everyone knew it. There was no coming out problem for him. Zack just didn't want to be made fun of, especially since he was the big muscular one, everyone automatically assumed he was straight.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, still worried about how Rian was going to react.

"Not too much, but like I said, I'm back there with no mic, so I have nothing else to do besides watch when we're not playing a song. I guess Cass is turning me into a big softie like her, huh?" He said, smiling.

Zack breathed a sigh of relief. Okay so Rian didn't care that Zack was gay, he wasn't going to lose him for that.

"What do I do, Rian? I just, I love him so much it hurts. But he'll never feel the same way about me, he's too crazy about Alex. I want him to be happy."

"But Alex won't ever be able to make him happy. He's as miserable as you are, probably thinking the exact same thing that you are. But he has no hope at all, you can have that hope, you still have a chance. Just talk to him." Rian smiled at Zack, and left, going off to bed.


End file.
